


How High

by LadyChi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChi/pseuds/LadyChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth tells Brennan he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How High

"I love you."

That was it. No qualifiers. No "but you've really got to open up, sweetie". No: "but I'm taking the next flight out". No howevers, buts, ands or ors. Just Booth's mouth and three words.

The world... tilted. Just so. Like it'd been a picture frame at the wrong angle for the longest time and he'd bumped it with his shoulder, putting it back right.

Then her heart started to race in her chest. Something like hope bloomed out of her chest and spread down her fingers and lit her face with a smile. "I am... I love you, too, Booth."

"No, Bones." He took a step forward, framed her face in his large hands, pushed her hair back and invaded her space with everything him. She could smell his cologne, coffee and cigarettes (he must have taken a walk with his agent friend that took a smoke break at ten o'clock every morning). She could see the faint lines on his face, the tilt of his smile. She could feel the calluses on his hands because he liked to build and hammer and fix plumbing on weekends. Booth. Booth here. Booth alive. Booth talking and walking and breathing on his own. Her wonderful mind all filled with Booth. "I love you, okay?"

"I... okay?"

"It's the kind of love where... I couldn't say no to giving you kids because I want you to have my kids. I want coffee in the morning with you, but not at the diner. From our coffeepot. In our kitchen. I want to make love to you. I want to fight with you. I want to worry about you when you're sick and not have to worry about what it looks like to anyone else."

"Booth, I'm no good at..."

"Bullshit, Bones. Look in my eyes, baby." His thumbs brushed across her cheeks. "You are good at everything. You're good at all that squinty stuff, sure, but you're also good at being a friend. You're good at being a sister. And you're going to be the best at being my partner in everything. If you'll just try, baby, I know... Just try."

"Are you asking me..."

"I'm asking you to jump, Bones."

She smiled and took his hand. "How far?"


End file.
